Shirayuki Hime
, born , is one of the main Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, Hime is a rather spoiled girl whose specialty is being fashionable. Her alter ego is . Her two alternate forms are and . Her symbols are Circles, the Moon, the Sun and Feathers. Personality The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, a rather spoiled fashion victim. To save the Blue Sky Kingdom from being totally ruled by the evil organization of the Phantom Empire, she becomes a Pretty Cure, except she is easily scared and will immediately try to escape from danger in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Aino Megumi. History Meeting Megumi, and First Win With Queen Mirage destroying her kingdom, Cure Princess deals with fighting a Saiark, which was summoned by Namakeruda. Having this challenge, Princess finds it hard to defeat it, and yet fails to win, and de-transforms, however before the Saiark wins, Cure Fortune appears, and easly defeats the Saiark with Stardust Shoot. Finding Hime useless, Fortune harshly scolds Hime, and leaves, Hime cannot keep her sadness, and bursts into tears, feeling like she cannot do anything. Later on, on the Earth embassy of Blue Sky Kingdom, Blue appears, while Hime, has it hard to win, and becomes selfish. As Blue arrives, he gives her a crystal to determine her new partner, and friend. With the crystal, Hime transforms and throws the crystal from the top of a building, as a result the crystal lands on Aino Megumi's hands, a girl who is cheerful, and yet a fan of Pretty Cures. Hime then decides to follow Megumi, to see what type of person she is. Doing this, she explores her friends, as well as her characteristics. Still following, Ribbon finds this annoying, and succeeds at making both girls meet face to face. As a result, both girls admire fashion, and get along fast. Still talking together, Namakeruda appears on another place, and summons another Saiark, and both girls go on the scene, however both find it hard, with Princess losing, as about to get killed, Megumi gets in her way, and tells that she will not let the Saiark kill her friend, feeling the power, the crystal she regained, shines, and transforms onto the PreCards, and PreChanMirror. Using both items, Megumi transforms onto Cure Lovely, and starts to fight the Saiark, along with Princess. Still fighting, both girls find it hard to fight, and both escape because Princess' fear of losing, and getting injured. Hime shows Megumi, the ambassy of Blue Sky Kingdom, and both girls enter, as Hime tells her things that she cannot win, and that Pretty Cures cannot do everything. Both girls then have a hard time accepting the same thing, resulting into a fight. However, Blue appears and stops them, and tells the story of how the Saiarks were born, as well as Namakeruda, and the other members of Phantom Empire, as someone opened the a box called Axia, resulting onto the enemies to be born. While he told the story to Megumi, Hime standed alone, and felt gulity. Yet, she then left by running away, and Megumi tried to follow her, but could not. Ribbon finding the situation on danger, explained the weak points of Hime, and with the power of the cards, Megumi transforms onto a detective, and finds clues about Hime, and finds her standing alone. There, both girls reunite by both promising that they will fight together everytime. Following that, both girls find Namakeruda, and his Saiark, and transform to fight them, however Saiark appear, but with both powers, both girls defeat all the Saiark, and easily purify the Saiark with Princess' Blue Happy Shoot, while Lovely kept wounding the Saiark. With the Saiark defeated, Princess celebrates her first win, and both girls get more PreCards. Appearance Hime has long, marine blue hair and ocean blue eyes. As Cure Princess, Hime's hair changes to a much lighter blue and is tied into long twin pigtails with drilled curls at each end, as well as two hair pieces that hang a little past her shoulders. One of her twin tails is held up by a blue bow with a golden crown medallion on it. She wears "moon and sun"-shaped earrings on her ears. She wears a gray vest-like top, with golden outlines, with white frills at the bottom and a small pale blue wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as wing-like white shoulder pieces, a blue collar which has a blue and white tie with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is blue and above knee length with more white frills at the bottom. Her small arm protectors are pale blue, and have small white frills at one end. On her left wrist, she wears her LovePreBrace and on her right hip hangs her PreChanMirror. On her legs she wears short white boots with a few golden outlines and blue bows on each leg. When she switches to Sherbet Ballet, her outfit changes to a purple ballerina dress, a purple heart outlined with gold with white wing-like frills on her chest that go down to her hips as well as a water drop-like jewel. The tutu is is poofy with an under layer of a lighter purple. She wears one, small, purple arm protector on her right wrist and her LovePreBrace on her left. Her tights are a pale purple with darker purple ballet slippers with lavender roses on each foot. Her shoulder pieces are light purple with golden crowns on them. Her hair is tied up into a heart-shaped bun that is held up by a light blue band with a silver outlined blue heart, as well as a long hair piece that hangs down to her legs. Her earrings are wing shaped. When she switches to Macadamia Hula Dance, her outfit changes to a spring green and white top with a green and yellow heart on her chest, and shoulder frills. On her hips hang white and green flowers with a large green bow. Her skirt is white, frilly and green. Her one arm protector is a few white and green flowers. Her shoes are green with more flowers. Her hair is tied up into twisted twin tails with drilled ends held up by flower bands white the rest of her hair hanged down her back and a few hair pieces in the front. Her earrings are flower shaped. Relationships Aino Megumi: Due to her shyness, Hime has never had a friend before Megumi. They share a love for fashion. Cure Princess "The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!!" 天空に舞う青き風！キュアプリンセス！！ Tenkū ni mau aoki kaze! Kyua Purinsesu! is Hime's alter ago. She is represened by circles, and crowns when transforming. Although she appears to transform duo with Cure Lovely, Hime could individually transform by saying, "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!". When a direct hit wounds Cure Princess, she de-transforms, but not fully, as Hime finds herself with a shining blue cloth, meaning she is between both processes. Sherbet Ballet is a form which Cure Princess could transform into, with the power of the PreCards. In this form, Cure Princess' hairstyle changes to a giant bun with long strands on the side, and with a dark purple ballerina outfit with dark purple ballet slippers. Most of Sherbet Ballet's powers involve ice, as well as having its own attack, Arabesque Shower. Macadamia Hula Dance is a form which Cure Princess could transform into, with the power of the PreCards. In this form, Cure Princess' hairstyle changes into a curly and long twin tail with long strands at the back of the head, and with a green and white flower dress with green high heels. Most of Macadamia Hula Dance's powers involve flowers, as well as having its own attack, Hawaiian Alohaloe. Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Her solo finisher, where she uses her PreBrace, and with the power of a circle, she purifies the enemy. * - Her attack in her Sherbet Ballet form. For this attack, she taps her LovePreBrace before doing various ballet steps. As she dances, snowflakes start to fall and hit the Choiarks and once she strikes a final pose, her bracelet glows and all of the Choiarks froze and strike the same pose she did. * - Her attack in her Macadamia Hula Dance form. For this attack, she taps her LovePreBrace before doing various hula dance steps. As she dances, flowers start to float around the Choiarks and made the Saiarks dance together with her. Princess thens give a kiss then twirled and danced again into her final pose, then all the choiarks turned white and flew up. *'Twin Miracle Power Shoot' - Her finisher with Cure Lovely. |-|Sub-attacks= * - Cure Princess creates a ball and shoots it to the enemy. *'Princess Explosion Bomber' * - Cure Princess creates two ball in her palms and shoots it as a barrage. * - Cure Princess creates a big ball and release it as a tornado. * - Cure Princess produces a shield with two circles * Cure Princess' pigtails glow and straighten as she fires blades from the tips. Etymology : Shira ''(白) means "white" and ''Yuki (雪) means "snow". Together, Shirayuki (白雪) is "snow white", or "white snow", which, when used collectively with Hime ''(白雪姫 ''Shirayuki-hime) is the Japanese name given to Snow White from the European folk tale. : Hime (姫) means "princess", which refers to her title as the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, and her alter ego, Cure Princess. Cure Princess refers to a princess, a daughter of a king or queen, ready to take their position when it is her time. Trivia *She is the second Pretty Cure to already have her powers at the start of the first episode. *She is also the second Pretty Cure to keep losing to the villains when the series starts, after Hanasaki Tsubomi. *Cure Princess is the first blue Pretty Cure, and the eighth Pretty Cure overall, to have her hair in pigtails/twin tails. *She is also the fifth official Pretty Cure to originate from another world. *The characters in her surname Shirayuki can be switched to form Yukishiro, which is the same spelling as the surname of Honoka/Cure White. *Hime is similar to Kurumi Erika. **Both have blue as their theme color, as well as dark blue hair before they transform and light blue hair in their Cure forms. **Both love fashion. **Both have shorter boots than their teammates in Cure forms. *Hime is the third Cure who is also a princess, preceded by Cure Muse and Cure Ace (who is technically a princess since she is the personification of Princess Marie Ange's light). *She is the only one in her team who wears pigtails in her Cure form. Lovely, Honey, and Fortune all wear ponytails in their Cure forms. *Her hair in Cure form looks similar to Cure Sunshine. *She is the third Pretty Cure to wear makeup, albeit in her Sherbet Ballet form. *She is the first blue Cure to have control over wind powers, and the third overall to do so. *She is the second Cure to have the word "Cure" as part of her true name, after Cure Sword. *She is the first Cure to have purely English full name. *Her name is based on Akagami No Shirayukihime *Cure Princess Sherbet Ballet Hair like Cure Mint. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters